warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Starstruck
Allegiances ThunderClan Leader Foreststar - Cocoa tom with other brown markings, including lots of stripes, and underbelly. Deputy Cloudheart - White tom with gray stripes and blue eyes. Medicine cat Blizzardspark - Gray tom with flecks of white and amber, grassy green eyes. Warriors Anttuft - Auburn tom with russet mottles. Goldenthroat - Golden she-cat with a daisy throat and speckles Mousestream - Marshy she-cat with brown stripes and spots. Blacksong - Pitch black she-cat. Beetledrop - Light black tom with amber eyes and russet underbelly and chest. Apprentices Bloompaw - White she-cat with orange splotches Swiftpaw - Black and white tom with green eyes. Hawkpaw - Brown tom with a russet tail. Adderpaw - Russet tom with birch colored markings. Queens Blueshadow - Gray she-cat with black spots. Elders Loudstep - Dark gray tom with light gray flecks, oldest cat in ThunderClan. Deaf. Whitesplash - Pure white she with blue eyes, blind. Rushpath - Auburn tom with brown paws and mask. 3 legs. RiverClan Leader Rainstar - Blue-gray tom with pale blue eyes and blue-ish gray markings. Deputy Briarleg - Brown tom with chocolate-colored legs. Medicine cat Copperfire - Auburn tom with russet eye spot and mottles. Warriors Whitewind - Pure white she-cat with blue eyes. Shadowskip - Black tom with light black underbelly, chest, and muzzle. Gray-blue paws. Birchsplash - White she-cat with black dapples and gray splotches. Brightspark - Orange tabby she-cat. Paletalon - Pale she-cat with ginger paws. Apprentices Dewpaw - Russian blue tom. Vixenpaw - Ginger and brown she-cat with amber eyes. Lakepaw - Calico she-cat with blue eyes. Duckpaw - Brown and golden tom with green eyes. Elders Alderpath - Alder tom with blue eyes. Dawnface - Golden she-cat with a dawn-colored mask over her face, yellow eyes. Firepebble - Ginger and grey tom ShadowClan Leader Darkstar - Black she-cat with white dapples and a white eye spot, blue eyes. Deputy Brackenfall - Chocolate tom with black and gold flecks and fiery amber eyes. Medicine cat Daisywind - Cream she-cat with golden eyes and white dapples, sister of Darkstar. Warriors Sparktail - Ginger tom with a golden tail-tip and chocolate paws. Clearblaze - White tom with fiery orange eyes. Clawshadow - Pretty she-cat with grey stripes like claws and blue eyes. Eaglepool - Brown tom with black spots and golden splotches like a golden water splashing onto his pelt. Riverfire - Russian blue she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentices Maplepaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Brindlepaw - Brindle she-cat with brown eyes. Flowerpaw - Cream she-cat with 1 blind eye and a blue one. Icepaw - White tom with a black paw and clear blue eyes. Queens Echoheart - Gray she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes. Vixenstream - Ginger she-cat that looks like a fox, green eyes. Elders Ambertuft - Amber she-cat with 3 legs. Was cared for by two-legs when she lost her leg. Eelfeather - Grumpy tom that makes terrible RiverClan puns. Speaks with Nightfur when possible. Gray with blue eyes. Curldust - Sleepy white tom with leafy green eyes. WindClan Leader Breezestar - White tom with grey spots, chest, underbelly, eye spot, ears, paws, and muzzle. Green eyes. Deputy Runningface (I had to) - Brown tom who wonders why he was named Runningface. Medicine cat Berrystep - Chocolate tom with ginger dapples. Warriors Loudstripe - Loud eavesdropper. Gray with white stripes. Hawkfur - Chocolate tom with green eyes and black paws. Blossomwind - Cream she-cat with green eyes. Streamcloud - Russian blue she-cat with a white eye spot. Blackdrop - Black she-cat with white paws fading to black and a light gray muzzle. Apprentices Badgerpaw - Badger-looking tom with broad shoulders and a rather short tail. Rainpaw - Russian blue tom with blue eyes and white flecks. Brother of Streamcloud. Lionpaw - Golden she-cat with green eyes and a white underbelly and chest. Flashpaw - Golden she-cat with white splotches, fast. Queens Feathersong - Gray she-cat with light face markings and blue eyes. Echodrop - White she-cat with black ears and green eyes, half blind. Hollyscar - A silver she-cat with white points and green eyes. Elders Crowfang - Grumpy black and gray tom with a scar over one amber eye. Flamefoot - Cheery, flame colored she-cat with a long pair of claw-marks stretch across her chest to her foot. Copperskip - Copper tom with brown eyes. Oldest cat in the Clan. SkyClan Leader Featherstar - Light grey she-cat with White underbelly and chest, dark grey eye spot, white ears and tail tip, amber eyes, and a massive group of claw-mark scars on her left side. Deputy Beechpebble - White tom with cream stripes and green eyes. Medicine cat Bounceriver - Gray-blue tom with pebble colored spots. Warrior Adderslash - Amber tom that hates his name. Cedarstep - Brown she-cat with marshy brown brindle and big paws. Goldwhisker - Golden she-cat with a cream mask and tail and long whiskers. Flamefern - Firey tom with leafy green eyes and a long tail, easily annoyed. Ashthroat - Ash colored she-cat with a gray throat and blue eyes. Apprentices Windpaw - White tom with faint gray markings. Archpaw - Gray tom with golden paws and muzzle, and a single claw shaped like an arch. Jaypaw - Stormy gray tom with gray paws. Sweetpaw - Cream she-cat with white and golden dapples. Queens Roseleg - Russet she-cat with a scarred leg. Mothrain - Gray she-cat with dark blue eyes and white markings. Elders Dewthroat - Dew colored tom with an attitude. Amberfur - Amber she-cat with blue eyes. Nightfur - Black pun-loving she-cat with blue eyes and white flecks. Prologue The hoot of an owl echoed across the lake as a crowd of cats huddled in a den, their shadows cast over a gray she-cat. 5 kits lay at her stomach, small, and only about 1 moon old. The first one was a fluffy cloud white kit, the second, a gray and white one. The third was the runt, a brown and coco one, and the fourth was a brown and gray one. But the fifth one was a white brindled she-cat, nothing like her parents. The cats in the crowd were of great rank. Leaders and deputies alike, joined around a white she-cat. A large one scoffed, his tail flicking impatiently as the chocolate brown tom pressed an uneasy paw down on her bulging stomach again. "Paws off, Berrystep. She is ready and already has the kits at her stomach." Berrystep raised his head, narrowing thick amber eyes at the leader. "Surely she would not have to die for these powers." He growled a rumbling, deep voice out. "Her kits will be special, but she might die." The leader snarled at the medicine cat. "Who cares about a warrior if the kits are the weapon? She'll be pointless!" He lashed his tail aggressively, and the queen moaned. A she-cat stepped up and glared violently at him, her amber eyes positioned directly to him.